THE SAKURA DANCE
by i have left fanfiction.net
Summary: its a danc in soul society and hitsugaya is forced to attend may turn into yaoi ichixhitsuread and review please no flames, first bleach fic
1. arrival

Disclaimer: do not own bleach

"No, and that's final" Hitsugaya was standing in the 10th division main office confronted by his sister and his vice-captain, his arms folded and his signature scowl on his face

Matsumoto began to pout

"I said no"

Hinamori joined Matsumoto in the pout fest

"I swear I will freeze you both unless you stop bothering me" Hitsugaya's scowl enlarged and his hand gripped his soul-slayer

"Please Hitsugaya-_taichou" _Matsumoto pleaded

"Besides its every captain level shinigami's duty to attend the Sakura dance festival" Hinamori added

The Sakura was a dance festival held in soul society every 100 years and all major captain and vice-captain level shinigami were obliged to attend it

"Gah, how long is this festival going to last?"

"Yay, _taichou_, besides I'm sure you will enjoy it every one will be attending along with the ryoka, and your friend from the academy" Matsumoto quite literally began bouncing up and down

"We thought you might agree so we got you this" Hinamori held up a light blue version of his shinigami clothes with a dark blue stripe running around the edges and red dots at the end. Apparently the stripe was supposed to represent Hyorinmaru, the haori still had his division insignia on the back only in blue and the haori it self was light blue-ish teal with white edges, Hitsugaya grunted in acceptance then shunpoed through the window after warning Matsumoto that incomplete paperwork will result in her missing the dance

Seireitei was beautiful in the night especially when the moon was up, Toshiro barely got to enjoy this scene due to the impossible amount of paper work which always seemed present on his desk. He leapt over houses until he finally arrived at his destination the senkaimon the world penetration gate where the ryoka were originally meant to arrive, apparently he wasn't the only, all those who Ichigo had left a lasting impression were waiting, Ukitate, Byakuya (forced by and extremely hyper Rukia), Zaraki and his vice captain as well as Ikkaku and all the rest.

"That carrot better arrive soon I'm getting incredibly bored" Zaraki grinned swinging his sword dangerously

"I doubt that will make him feel welcome, Zaraki" Yamamoto chuckled, the 1st division had grown quite fond of the ryoka, Zaraki scowled but kept his mouth shut.

A split second later the portal opened and six were thrown out of it

"Yorouichi"! Soifon explained delighted to see her goddess

"Hello people" Uruhara stepped out followed by Inoue, Chad, Uryuu, Yorouichi and Ichigo

0000000000000000000000000000

No flames please my first bleach fic

sorry for incredibly short chapter

Reviews and comments happily accepter


	2. friends and crushes

Hitsugaya eagerly waited for another figure to exit the portal but after the exit of the six it closed.

"_Taichou_, it's alright to be sad when you miss a friend_" _ Matsumoto comforted the crestfallen Hitsugaya was desperately trying to cove up by scowling

"He is a very busy and dutiful man, I am sure he had a reason" Hitsugaya replied

"O-o……who is?" Matsumoto and her beloved captain whirled around to see a kid the same height as Ichigo lean but powerfully built with jet black hair, a black jacket, black pants with a eastern dragon running around the edges and a blood red shirt with the shinigami skull on it in black, a soul slayer on his back the same size as Ichigo's but resembling a katana with a black hilt and red jewels in the handle, the sheath was blood red with the same design as pants only the dragon was black, grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. The portal area was now empty and all the captains were gone about there daily business and the visitors accompanied them. Hitsugaya thought the apt reaction could now be expressed.

"You……_baka,_ _souten ni zase_" Hitsugaya's spiritual power sky rocketed as his seal was lifted, the great Hyourinmaru dive bombed the kid who effortlessly shunpoed out of the way and within a split second was behind Toushiro whose neck could feel the cold hard steel of the zanpakutou

"And who might this gent be?" Matsumoto's eyes began to survey the body and features of her captain's would be killer

"This Matsumoto is Jet, master of shunpo and demon arts, vaizard, espada (now ex), and the world's biggest mistake and the biggest _baka_ I have ever met" Hitsugaya calmly replied no doubt relieved to have the sword off his fragile neck.

"Aw, _yuki hime _(ice princess I think) you're skipping the good parts" ignoring Toshiro's beet red, ready to erupt, death glaring face and Matsumoto's futile attempts to contain her giggling fits he continued.

"I studied in the academy in the same class as Toushiro, when the time came to be seated I was assigned as 3rd seat of the 11th division but I quickly progressed and was made captain of the 10th, before Hitsugaya was instated of course, I was also made temporary captain of the first division of while Yamamoto was on leave, when a rather unfortunate battled gave me the powers of a vaizard I was assigned to spy and be an inside man against the espada invasion, as my hollow powers developed I was promoted to an espada, now that the war is over I am free, so it is naturalfor you to be jealous _yuki hime_" Jet turned around to defend against Toshiro's attack but it never came, confused he and Matsumoto turned around to see the _tendo_ gazing dreamily at something in the distance

Jet laughed and smacked Toshiro on the head "Oi, you can day dream 'bout him later, right now show me around _yuki hime_"…………. Toshiro smacked him on the head…hard,

_Omake _

Me: Sorry for another chapter this was just sort of introductory

Toshiro: you will pay

Jet: I thought that was quite funny

Toshiro: - 

Jet: uh, I think I need to go

Me: gah don't kill me yet idiot you'll miss the fun


End file.
